


Time’s Fate

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Interesting Times [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Juvie, M/M, Sibling Love, Siblings, Theft, but barely, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: “Men at some time are masters of their fates.”-Cassius~~~~Len meets Mick when he’s released from Juvie.





	Time’s Fate

He’s waiting at the end of the long dusty road that leads from the juvenile detention center anxiously anticipating Mick’s arrival. It’s taking longer than he thought it would and he resists the urge to scratch his scalp nervously. 

“Find him,” The voice insists in the same way it has for the past several months. “Don’t let him get away.”

Len ignores it the same as he always has. 

Finally he sees a figure ambling down the road and he throws a hand up in the air to catch his attention. A smile breaks out on Len’s face when the boy waves back and he can see for sure that’s it’s Mick. 

“Wasn’t sure you’d come,” Mick tells him, smiling as halts by the drivers side window. “I am sure you’re not old enough to drive though.”

“I ain’t moving,” Len informs him. “So either you get in the passenger side or I leave you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Mick laughs even as the voice screams. ‘You need him!’

Len ignores them both, “Besides, I’m fifteen now almost sixteen. Old enough to drive with a permit.”

“Ten buck says you ain’t got one though,” Mick rumbles and Len shoots him a glare. 

“Quiet,” Len demands and they drive in silence for a few moments. It’s comfortable, and the first Len has had since he left Mick alone in Juvie and the voice started up once more. 

Then, Mick puts his feet up on the dashboard and Len has to smack them down. “Don’t do that, we have to return this.”

“Whose is it,” Mick asks arching a brow in curiosity. 

The blush on Len’s face is curious. 

“Something I ain’t told you yet,” Len admits and his fingers thrum the steering wheel. “I got a sister now, apparently Dad knocked some woman up before I went away and she’s his new wife now.”

“Christ Lenny,” Mick sighs, “You’re gonna stay now ain’t you.”

“I have to,” Len argues. “Lisa ain’t got no one else and I kinda like her these days.”

Mick shakes his head but doesn’t comment. “So whose car is it then?”

“Borrowed it from Lisa’s preschool teacher,” Len admits smile sharp and feral. “Hope she doesn’t check for her keys until after we pick Lisa up.”

“We’re getting the kid?” Mick asks as he wrinkles his nose. “I don’t know Lenny, staying in town stoday you can see the brat is one thing actually seeing her is another.”

Len just shakes his head. “You’ll get along trust me.”

Lisa and Mick do not get along. Lisa is far to young to understand why her brother who has always doted on her every second of everyday is suddenly not always around and Mick, Mick tires of having to explain things to an entitled little girl. 

Still, months go by where the two tolerate one another out of necessity and an affection for Len. They still do their best to not have to be in the same room, but when Len wants to spend time with both of them they acquiesce. 

Then comes the night that Mick and Len run their own crew for the first time. The heist is successful and even once they send the crew off to wherever they go to lie low, Mick can feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He doesn’t stop to think twice, he grabs Len in his arms and he kisses him. 

To the surprise of both of them, Len kisses back. 

Everything is perfect until the next day, Len wakes up late to take Lisa to school and flees the safe house like a bat out of hell trying to get home quickly. Lisa, young and upset by her brothers absence, does not lie when Lewis asks her where Len is. 

“With Mick,” she bawls even as she realizes that she promised her brother never to mention Mick’s name. 

“Who’s Mick, Sweetheart?” Lewis asks his voice dangerously low. 

Lisa cries harder, but she tells him. “Lenny’s friend.”

“From where,” Lewis pries, trying to find what he missed. 

“I don’t know Daddy,” Lisa insists. “He’s from before Len came back!”

Suddenly it clicks, Mick is the boy Len had talked of incessantly after juvie. The boy that Lewis had asked if Len was gay for and the boy had denied. The one that Lewis has insisted he cut out of his life if he truly wasn’t a fag. 

Then, in walks Len. Lewis flies into a rage, blacking out as he hits his son again and again. Lisa cried in the background trying to understand what’s happening. She watches in horror as her father drags Len out towards the garage. 

“Lisa,” she hears suddenly and she sees Mick standing before her. “Lisa, where’s Lenny?”

She points, suddenly unable to speak and Mick just nods ruffling her hair. 

“It’ll be okay Lise. I need you to go get in the car that’s out front, okay? Sit in the front seat, your brother is going to need the back.”

“Okay,” Lisa whispers and she stands to follow his instructions. 

Mick leaves her, rolling up his sleeve to reveal impressive muscles that have only grown since he was sent off to juvie. He had known as soon as he had seen the clock and Len’s absence that trouble was brewing, but it wasn’t until he found Lisa that he had realized how bad. Lewis was usually careful to hid the beatings from Lisa, convinced that she would tell someone and he would have to beat her as well. 

He finds Lewis standing over Len with a bat in hand about to bring it down on his head. Mick roars and rushes at Lewis, slamming him down into ground and away from Len. 

“Don’t touch him,” Mick growls as he squeezes a hand around Lewis’ throat. “If I ever see you touch him again, I will kill you.”

“He can’t die,” Len mutters. “He can’t die. Can’t.”

Mick gathers Len in his arms and kicks Lewis one last time. “Stay there.”

“He can’t die,” Len repeats mimicking the voice in his head. 

“I won’t,” Mick promises kissing Len’s head. “I won’t.”

Then he slides Len into the back seat and drives all of them to the hospital.


End file.
